Death Purifier
Death Purifier, also known as Pain in Saurotopia and Paimon as his deity form, is a main character in Vigilance Chronicles and a main antagonist of the franchise's Civilian Series. An ancient spirit'' belonging from an otherworldly dimension, he takes the appearance of a ''Pterodaustro and disguises himself as the senior militant "Pain", right-hand man of Carnage and the second-in-command of Carnage State of Liberation, where he influences and inspires the ruthless organization, Osborne Renyant and the Undead to orchestrate a genocide with his ideologies of the rule of death in order to restore balance in Saurotopia, determining the planet's residents' lives through fate. He is also known to be a former master to Death Diabolus, who ultimately turns against him and becomes Dark Vengeance. After the death of Carnage in 2018 S.E., Purifier takes over the leadership of CSL. Due to the attempted killing of President Domhnall Bulge and Quin Yong-woo during their summit on the same year, Purifier and the remaining CSL militants have bounties placed on their heads, which have doubled since the militant organization's existence on Saurotopia and Purifier's designation as a global terrorist, and rewarded from information and intelligence leading to the Grim Reaper's "demise". Overview Appearance Purifier is an entity that exists in the Astral World, a supernatural dimensional area where Grim Reapers roam. As a result, no one knows the true form of Purifier or any other Grim Reapers. On Saurotopia, he possessed a host, in form of the pterodactyloid pterosaur species Pterodaustro, which explicitly matches his alien and mysterious persona. In this appearance, he has a very elongated, upward-curved and pointed snout with sharp bristle-like teeth on his lower jaw. He has a long torso and proportionally massive and splayed hindfeet as a characteristic for most pterosaur civilians. Purifier's only distinguishing feature commonly associated with Grim Reapers are his yellow penetrating eyes with small pupils. Apart from that, his wings that span about 2.5 meters (8.2 feet) and made of leather are highly durable. Petrifier's disguised form also adopts a pink base like many of the other Pterodaustro as a necessary requirement based on their diet of plankton and small crustaceans. To blend within the CSL organization, he utilizes titanium armor for his crest-like helmet which forms a crown, his chest and his limbs. Personality Purifier is an extremely powerful Grim Reaper, self-proclaimed to be the most powerful, who is viewed as being sinister, manipulative, power-hungry, and ruthless. It is the ideal violence and corruption among Saurotopians in the temporal realms over many years that have driven the entity insane and resentful for the atrocities created by the mortals that pollutes the world, thus forming a God-complex within him and forcing him to lead his own ideals of life and death for the mortals. He genuinely views the growing population of living beings on Saurotopia as destructive that turns the realms "out of balance", thus desiring to cleanse their world and clear off the beings' existence through their extinction. Purifier is feared and worshiped by many of both enemies (with the exception of Xiara) and allies of what his capabilities are. Under his disguise "Pain", Purifier appears as a noble and charismatic figure who supervises the militant army of Carnage State of Liberation as governor and deputy. Despite appearing unfit for combat based on his weak but mysterious form, Purifier is convincing and persuasive through his ideas to Carnage of their plans for the group's large-scale operations on Saurotopia. Purifier's time on Saurotopia before he helped Carnage form their own militant organization has given him the insight and knowledge of the violence and dark deeds among the planet's residents that may destroy each other, hence making him divinely wise and intelligent as the years pass by. He makes use of this intellect to deceive and manipulate his followers to claim targeted innocent lives, collecting their souls for him as a result to manage his growing power. When Purifier sets a target, he is relentless and is never hesitant to dispose off the victim. With his powers derived from the Astral World, he is an impossible and intimidating force to be reckoned with. Though an immortal spirit, Purifier becomes over-confident of his capabilities over the years which may have been a notable weakness for any malevolent beings hungry for power. Weapons and Abilities As a Deity Grim Reaper, Death Purifier is an incredibly powerful divine being capable of great destruction and violence at his will. In his passive mode, he is intelligent and wise, equipped with the knowledge to all things, both arts and secret, and "all the affairs of the world", which enabled him to adapt on the temporal Saurotopia dimension and made him worshiped and feared by many. * Immortality and Invulnerability: Deities are supernatural beings that are effectively immortal, and Purifier is no exception. This ability enabled him to be completely indestructible (even his leathery wings have resilience) against mortal beings and any form of weapons, ranging from firearms to blades to missiles to bombs, and even Dark Vengeance's Daggertail has little use against the deity. Something like Metamaterial weapons or weapons with their component compose of it, like Vigilance's Nagareboshi, as well as those infused with Power Gems, have the power to break through this immortality and deliver harm and immense pain to Purifier since they are the only weapons capable of "banishing" other spirits. Purifier's higher rank as a deity proved that it takes more than just Metamaterials to destroy him for good. * Supernatural Strength, Agility and Speed: Despite his frail appearance as a Pterodaustro, Purifier has tremendous amounts of strength that can send victims flying using his bristle-toothed beak and talons. His supernatural abilities enables enhanced agility and speed as well that allows him to traverse short distances quickly, on land and in the air, and react with immediate effort to any circumstances. His true appearance may have exerted the same amount of abilities to overwhelm anyone that stands in his way. * Flight: Purifier's Pterodaustro form enables him to fly and hover with his wings. We can also assume that his true form also possesses wings and the power of flight. * Shape and size-shifting: With his status as a deity, Purifier can manifest himself and into any physical form that can be materialized onto temporal realms by possessing a host, most preferably his Pterodaustro form on Saurotopia. He can even shift his size comparable to the largest pterosaur around to spar off opponents much larger than his disguise's size. As Purifier is said to be able to alter his appearances as a Grim Reaper, his true form back in the Astral World is yet to be known. * Telekinesis: Like his Grim Reaper kin, Purifier has telekinetic abilities, but his rank and position has made his far more formidable as compared to the others (with the exception of Xiara who have shown to be stronger). Of all the powers and abilities he wield, this is the most powerful. Purifier makes full potential of this ability to manipulate matter, levitate objects of immense size, grab, hurl, pull or push targeted victims towards or away from him, and even immobilize, restrain or crush them. * Power and Energy Absorption: * Telepathy: His status as a deity has greatly extended his abilities to the point that he is able to communicate through and read minds and thoughts of other beings. However, the probing outcome can inflict sharp pain within the individual's head, psychologically torturing the being and possibly disrupting its thoughts from thinking any further. Purifier mostly uses this ability on targeted victims to make them join forces or surrender, or obtain information and intellect, and seems to cause a much greater effect as compared to that of the Dreamslayer. * Illusion Conjuring: Purifier has the ability to cast illusions in the environment or alter it around him. This is done through his telekinetic communication with an individual being while others could not see the illusion. * Genius Intellect: Purifier has learnt the knowledge of all arts and "secret things" since his life and experiences on Saurotopia and for millennium of years spent in the Astral World. * Master Strategist and Manipulator: Even without his supernatural powers, Purifier is still considered very dangerous for his tactical experience and his cunning deception. Masquerading as "Pain" and the second-in-command of Carnage before his death, Purifier covertly manipulates various mortal beings on Saurotopia to turn against one another using the inspiration of war and terrorism, and has inspired the the creation of the Carnage State of Liberation to further complete his genocide on the temporal realm he currently resides in. With the knowledge of all "arts and secret things", Purifier is a master expertise of warfare since his time in the Astral World, effectively making use of this to have CSL claim innocent lives and decimate opposing forces with ease. None of the adversaries he face or even his own group suspect his identity as a Grim Reaper, as he is able to maintain and manage his secret persona, until the time he becomes aware of the presence of Dark Vengeance and Xiara, which forces him to take these matters in his own hands with the revelation of his "godly" powers. * Titanium Armor: Purifier wears armor of the same titanium material as the other CSL militants would have worn for their cybernetics as resilience against mortal weapons. In this case, he has a crown-like helmet, a chest vest and limb gauntlets of titanium that provides him extra protection from harm. This armor shares the same weakness as the other CSL members against Metamaterial weapons. Purifier discarded the armor when it is damaged by Vengeance and Xiara and reveals his true powers to his forces. Pre-Outbreak TBA Outbreak Series TBA Civilian Series TBA Obsession TBA Prey TBA Retribution TBA Salvation TBA Killed Victims * Shichirou Tomoya * Grimm Pancho (Indirectly Caused) * Nessie (Caused by Vanishing) * Serra (Caused by Vanishing) * Diesel Snore (Caused by Vanishing) * XD9 Dakota (Caused by Vanishing) * Perry Fenton (Caused by Vanishing) * Ginger Harrison * Numerous counts of Saurotopians (Killed, Caused and Indirectly Caused) Relationships * Dark Vengeance / Death Diabolus: Purifier has claimed that the grim reaper named Diabolus used to be his apprentice before the latter became Vengeance. The fact is revealed and confirmed by Xiara to be true since she has experienced and even participated the battle of the Grim Reapers where Diabolus and Purifier fought. Vengeance meanwhile has limited memories and remembers Purifier to be a spirit like him upon clarification. TBA * Victor Edwards / Vigilance: When Purifier learns of Vengeance residing within Vigilance's consciousness as his host, Purifier instantly targets the mortal Velociraptor in order to extract and reclaim Vengeance as well as extract Vigilance's soul. He is very much aware of the life Vigilance is going through, even during his time with Vengeance. TBA After Purifier kills Shichirou, Vigilance begins to form a grudge with Purifier, which encourages him to shed off his fears and stand up to the Grim Reaper, despite all odds and attempts to destroy him are futile. * Xiara: Xiara knows Purifier during her days in the otherworldly dimension, whereas the latter deity does not know her existence till their formal meeting on Saurotopia. Xiara's presence has created an awareness and realization to Purifier that he and Vengeance are not the only supernatural beings on the temporal realm of Saurotopia. Their frequent encounters soon developed hostility between the two, with Xiara capable of only harming Purifier with her powers. Despite managing to single-handedly fight off Xiara, Purifier has felt fear of the spirit, something which the great Deity has never felt for a long time in his realm, since Xiara's powers and abilities may surpass his and may one day destroy him. Their battles between each other may usually end in a stalemate or he interrupts the fight with his CSL armies and Osborne's Undead to distract her while he makes his escape and be able to continue his plans. However, in behind the scene, her grand plan is that she has sided with him all along. * Quinn Possibilis / Skybax: Purifier perceives Quinn as a threat and hindrance to his plans, especially when the mortal Quetzalcoatlus is larger than his normal size and she is protecting Vigilance. It is the destruction of Death Tide that brought Purifier attention to Quinn after she intervened to save Vigilance from committing suicide in favor of the Tylosaurus ''spirit collecting his soul and Vengeance for Purifier. Knowing that she exists to restore Vigilance's faith and hope, Purifier has Carnage, as well as enlisting Osborne and even Shatterstrike's help, to eliminate her as an attempt to break the raptor's spirit. * '''Shichirou Tomoya': As a friend of Vigilance, Shichirou is considered one of the threats by Purifier as a "follower of the reaper protecting the deity's prey". Along with the help of Xiara, the young Spinosaurus is able to handle the Grim Reaper with several strikes, even though the latter is unfazed. When Shatterstrike is defeated by Shichirou and reports to Purifier, the deity decides to settle the matter himself since he finds Shichirou to be a strong opponent against his forces. Upon his arrival at Crescent Lucius University to collect Vengeance and Vigilance's soul, he goes after Clarissa for creating the 'magic' shield around the school that prevents his allies from invading, but the timely interruption from Shichirou gets Purifier to switch the target. As he has yet to obtain Vigilance's soul and reclaim his former apprentice, Purifier takes this frustration out on Shichirou, impaling the mortal and claiming that his actions of thwarting his plans further and nearly killing his Stygimoloch agent to protect Vigilance, Vengeance and the Neutral Resistance are a "mistake". Purifier later admittedly praises Shichirou on behalf of his death to Xiara for his sacrifice as a "noble act". * Osborne Renyant: Purifier and Osborne are allies, with the former helping the latter in cleaning up Saurotopia to rid many Saurotopians and handling their common enemies with the scientist's super enhanced Undead. However, like in the case of Malassa with the Dreamslayer, Purifier makes use of Osborne as being instrumental for his schemes to succeed. * Carnage: * Petrifier: Trivia * It is known that Xiara and Death Purifier have known each other, and apparently they don't really get along to begin with. * His revolt during 1st Astral War (Purge of Order of The Grim Reaper) is ultimately manipulated by Amelia. The circumstance is that Amelia has been banished while Purifier is forced to goes 'exile' onto Saurotopia. * Purifier is heavily based and inspired from the Level 40 Pterodaustro in Jurassic World: The Game. As a VIP exclusive creature in the game, the pterosaur at its maximum level is depicted with damage so exaggerated that exceeded above 2000 such that it is greater than that of the game's Indominus rex at Level 40. The fact that it can slaughter almost every single non-hybrid Level 40 creatures has given the inspiration that something so weak in real life could be made stronger in-game. * His deity name Paimon is based on the demon king in demonology lore from the Lesser Key of Solomon. The powers and abilities such as knowledge of past, future events and hidden treasures from The Book of Abramelin may have been implemented into Purifier. * Purfier's yellow eyes would be reminiscent to that of the demon Valak in the Conjuring franchise (The Conjuring 2 and The Nun). This feature is chosen by the Vigilance Chronicles creator edmundpjc, who finds Valak's pale-faced appearance with the petrifying stare from those eyes to be the "most scariest" and "disturbing thing" he ever has seen. * TBA